Simplicité?
by SangPure
Summary: Jeune homme de 16 ans, gay, dont 3 hommes sortis de nul part tombent fous amoureux. Qui va-t-il choisir?
1. Chapter 1

!Attention faits vécu! (Par moi) C'est un peu ma petite histoire d'ado...

* * *

Simplicité?

* * *

_Savoir ce qu'on veux n'est pas simple. Le choix à faire ne son pas simple. La vie n'est pas simple. Mais pourquoi ce choix s'impose à moi? Pourquoi la monogamie? Pourquoi avoir un simple amant? Durant les dernières semaines, j'ai rencontré trois gars. Trois personnalités, trois relation différentes mais surtout trois personnes amoureuse de moi. Qui choisir? Ça je ne sais pas... Voici donc comment ça se passe avec eux._

* * *

_Maintenant j'étais sûr de mon homosexualité. Excusé moi mais, bander pour les mecs, c'est révélateur, non? Eh bien je m'en fiche, je suis gay, je l'approuve et l'accepte. Par contre, je ne vais pas le dire a tout le monde, enfin, pas maintenant, j'ai peur du rejet, peur de la solitude..._

* * *

1: Le premier gars, je l'ai rencontré par hasard. C'était un mardi, dans un simple dépanneur. Je devait aller acheté du lait, pour faire un gâteau (-_- ma mère oubli tout le temps d'en acheté). Je suis rentré dans le dépanneur. La tête haute (comme à mon habitude), je défiait les gens du regard. (Je l'avoue, parfois je cherche un peu la merde, mais j'aime me sentir important et regarder les gens la tête haute me donne un aire 'aristocratique'... J'adore ça) mais qu'a je le vu, _lui, _mon cœur manqua un battement. Il était grand, silhouette fine, cheveux noir coupé court, yeux verts (à faire tomber, en passant) et tout simplement sublime. Tout simplement mon genre. Simplement? Ah non, un mec de ce grade ne daignera même pas un regard vers moi.

Je venais de perdre toute assurance. Tout regard aristocratique. Oubliant presque comment respirer, je décida donc, d'aller chercher le lait, même s'_il_ était dans ce rayon du dépanneur. Rayon que je voulait éviter à tout prix.

Regardant si mes vêtements était bien placé, j'avançai d'un pas peu sûr vers l'étalon (oui, étalon!). Il regardait les différentes sortes de lait, Ne semblant pas savoir lequel choisir. Merde! Fallait-il vraiment que l'étalage de lait soit aussi petit? J'aurais préféré qu'il soit plus grand et que le lait que j'achète habituellement (oui, j'ai une sorte favorite) soit le plus loin possible de lui.

Je m'approche finalement de l'endroit tant redouté. Ma bouche était sèche et mes mains moites. Je lui marmonna un petit «pardon» avant d'empoigner la porte du réfrigérateur contenant la raison de ma présence dans ce dépanneur. Merde! En plus _il _sentait si bon! Une odeur de mâle. _Non mais! Tristan! Calme toi!_ J'ouvris donc le frigo, prit une bouteille de mon lait préféré et avant de pouvoir partir en courant, le nouvel objet de mes fantasmes me prit le coude.

_Posez pas de questions, je sais pas pourquoi..._

-Tu pourrait me dire quel marque de lait je devrait prendre? Je ne connais pas les produits du Québec... me dit-il.

_C'était cliché ou simplement une façon de m'aborder?_

Il avait un accent européens. Un magnifique et sexy accent. J'avais un faible pour les accents, ce n'est pas un secret.

-Prend celui-là, en lui pointant la même sorte que le mien, c'est le meilleur...

Au moins, j'avais dit cette phrase d'une voix claire tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Je tenta donc l'un de mes plus beau sourire. Heureusement, ça fonctionna car il me répondit par un petit sourire en coin. _Au moins, j'ai pas gloussé._ Mais encore une fois, mon cœur manqua un battement.

-Eh bien merci de m'avoir aidé, il me fit un clin d'œil (Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas! Mais je sais que j'ai manqué d'air, encore une fois) Oh! (je sursauta) mais je ne me suis pas présenté! Je m'appelle Scott, autre petit sourire en coin, il me présenta sa main afin que je la serre.

-Je suis Tristan, tout en lui serrant la main, heureux de faire ta connaissance.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi (Non mais! Il fait exprès d'être aussi... tout! Il est beau, bien habillé, s'exprime bien... Il est vraiment tout) Tu me donne ton numéro de téléphone? Je viens d'emménager avec ma famille, on vient d'Europe et je connais personne dans le coin, dit-il d'une voix presque triste.

-Bien sûr, dis-je un peu trop vite. (lui donna mon numéro)

-Eh bien! Au plaisir Tristan, me dit-il après avoir entré mon numéro dans son cellulaire.

Il ne prit même pas le lait qu'il était supposément venu acheter. Il partit sur le champ, ne me laissant même pas le temps de répondre ou de dire au revoir. J'achetais donc ma bouteille de lait et repartis chez moi d'un pas lent et ne pensant qu'a _lui_. Je me disait qu'il devait simplement collectionner les numéro de portables... Ce n'était donc pas envisageable qu'il m'appelle. Je mis la bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur, ma mère me dit merci, je marmonna un vague «de rien», totalement perdu dans mes pensées. Je m'assis devant mon ordinateur et surfa sur mon ordinateur, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Ce n'est que deux jour plus tard (jeudi), qu'_il _m'appela. N'y croyant pas, je d'accroche le téléphone...

-Oui allo?, dis-je.

-Hey! Tristan, c'est Scott, on s'est rencontré au dépanneur (comme si j'aurais pu _l'_oublier?)

-Ah ouais! Salut, dis-je.

-Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, je t'appelle pour t'inviter au cinéma...

-Oui! Dis-je trop vite.

-Content que ca te dit, ri-t-il, je passe te chercher à 20:00, à bientôt.

-Mais... il avait déjà raccrocher.

Comment allait-il faire pour savoir où je vit? Avant même de me poser d'autres question, je me rendit compte qu'une douche ne me ferait pas de mal et que changer de vêtements serait également recommander. Je pris donc ma douche rapidement, prenant bien soin de me laver les cheveux avec mon shampoing favoris... Le temps commençait à manquer, il était déjà 19:45. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi me mettre pour cette soirée la. Je devait m'habiller chic ou décontracté? Je décida donc décontracté, après tout, on allait simplement au ciné. Alors, je mit un simple jeans noir et un chandail a manche courte rouge. Tout confortable, tout dispos à la soiré à venir. Je me lava également les dents.

Quelques coups fut cogné a la porte. Je me précipita pour parti, prenant ma vestes a capuche (je sors jamais sans) en passant, ne disant que simple: je vais au ciné!, à ma mère. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre, que la porte de la maison claquait. Scott et moi étions sur le petit perron. Il portait une chemise blanche et une pantalon noir. Juste trop beau. Je me força donc à le regarder dans ses yeux. Ses yeux, d'un vert hypnotisant...

-Bonsoir Tristan, dit-il.

_Oh que je voulait qu'il dise mon nom toute la nuit! Wow! On se calme les hormones! _

-Bonsoir... Scott.

-Alors, on reste sur ton perron ou on va au ciné, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. _(un sourire (trop) charmeur)_

-On y va, répondis-je.

Il partit alors dans la direction de sa voiture. Une belle voiture coupé sport noir. Il m'ouvris la portière passagère et la referma derrière moi. _(Vous ais-je dit qu'il était parfait?) _ Nous nous assîmes dans la voiture et nous partîmes vers le cinéma.

-T'aime quel musique?

-Tout les genres me dit-il.

Il n'était pas très bavard. J'aimais bien. Ça nous permettrais de faire des choses durant nos silences... _Oh du calme Tristan!_ _Un gars comme lui ne voudrait pas d'un gars comme moi._ Il devait être riche en plus. _Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi?_

Nous arrivâmes au cinéma. Il paya pour moi, après protestation, bien sûr.

-Mais non, garde ton argent, c'est moi qui t'a inviter alors, c'est moi qui paye.

Arrêtant de protester, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le film qu'_il _avait choisi. Un film d'amour. À ma grande surprise. C'était un rendez-vous amoureux? (me dis-je tout exciter mais je me fit une baffe mental, non! N'y pense même pas!) Il devait probablement vouloir voir se film... Je ne dit rien quant a son choix de film, trop perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger? Me demanda-t-il, me fessant sortir de mes pensées.

-Ah, non merci, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il ne pris rien non plus. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Impressionnant, ce film était nouveaux et les critique l'acclamait. Le film se passait bien. Il était un peu ennuyeux et c'était du déjà vu mais je fessait tout mon possible pour me concentrer sur le film et non sur le beau mec à coté de moi. Je tenais mes accoudoirs par les mains, Je les serrais le plus possible, Vers le milieu du film, une main vient se mettre sur la mienne. Je regarda cette main, en suite son propriétaire, cette main appartenait à Scott. Celui-ci me regardait. Me regardai-t-il depuis le début du film? Ça j'en sais rien mais une chose est sur, c'est qu'_il _me regardait de façon plein de tendresse et de désir. De désir? Non! Je doit me tromper. Pourtant, c'était mon impression. C'est moi ou il fessait chaud tout-à-coup?

-T'aime le film? Lui demandai-je tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime toi. Me dit-il sans aucune difficulté.

Non! Il ne venait pas de dire ces mots. Heureusement, un des personnage du film cria, alors, je fit a semblant d'être surpris et reporta mon attention sur le film. Il ne dit rien de plus. Mais je me doutais qu'_il _continuait à me regarder.

* * *

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma maison. Nous ne nous parlâmes pas durant le trajet... Arrivé devant chez moi...

-J'espère pas avoir été trop ennuyeux, me dit-il vraiment désolé.

-Tu n'a pas été ennuyeux. Mais j'ai un petit conseille, dis-je d'un air de défis.

-Lequel?

-La prochaine fois qu'on iras au cinéma, car oui, je souhaite te revoir, tu m'emmèneras voir un film un peu plus intéressant, lui dis-je espiègle.

-T'a pas aimé? Pourtant, j'étais sur qu'il te plairait...

-Faut savoir que je suis surprenant, dis-je maintenant plus confiant.

-J'en prend bonne note, mais sache que je suis également surprenant...

Il se rapprocha rapidement et m'embrassa droit sur la bouche. Le baisé ne dura que quelque secondes mais il fut fabuleux. Balbutiant un faible, «au revoir» et un «merci» je sortit de la voiture d'un pas maladroit. Il ne partit que lorsque je fut rentré dans la maison. Aurait-il voulu que je me retourne et que je vienne l'embrasser aussi? Ou voulait-il simplement veillé à ma sécurité? Bien que ma sécurité n'était pas utile dans un simple quartier résidentielle, mais bon. Aussi bien rêver...

* * *

Vous avez aimé? :x Encouragez moi, parfois, je manque de volonté pour écrire la suite. Alors, un review=un botté dans le derrière pour me faire écrire la suite ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Don Juan, réécris moi avec tes coordonnées, tu m'intrigue.

**Devine, oui, je suis rendu plus loin, je l'ai terminé (l'histoire). Avec 25 chapitres.

2:

Rentrant dans ma chambre, je me coucha tout habillé oubliant même de fermer la lumière. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées pour me soucier de mon confort... Ce qui me trottait dans la tête: Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi m'avait-_il_ choisi? Je sais qu'_il_ ne connaissait que moi dans le coin mais je pense qu'_il _aurait pu trouver mieux. Bien que je ne me plaint pas de notre «relation», (oui, relation, désolé, j'ai pas d'autre mot pour ça) je pense sérieusement qu'_il _doit être un peu bizarre de me dire: je t'aime tout d'un coup. Mon cœur veux dire: que oui, il pourrait vraiment m'aimer mais ma raison me dit que non, c'est impossible. Je ne dormis presque pas de la nuit. Je pensait tellement à Scott que je ne me redit même pas compte qu'il était déjà 9:00 du matin. Je décida donc d'aller me brosser les dents. Ne voulant pas manger, une fois de plus.

La journée passa très rapidement. Corvées, lecture, penser à Scott, etc. C'est vers 14:oo que je décida d'aller faire une promenade, afin de me changer les idées. Portant un short gris et un t-shirt noir, je partit vers le parc. Il y avait une bande d'adolescents qui jouait au soccer. Une petite parti amicale, selon moi. Ne voulant pas avoir l'air bizarre à les regarder, je décida de continuer mon chemin. Un des garçons botta le ballon trop loin. Il tomba près de moi. Il couru dans ma direction, afin d'aller chercher le ballon. Il était très bien battit, avait la peau naturellement foncé (sans être afro-américain), des cheveux brun, yeux brun et était de la même grandeur que moi. Un autre beau mec sur qui fantasmer.

Étant du genre amicale, je décida de prendre le ballon dans mes mains afin de lui donner.

-Tiens, dis-je.

-Ah, merci, me dit-il avec l'un des plus beau sourire que j'ai vu de ma vie, ça te dit de venir jouer?

-Eeee... Non merci, je suis pas vraiment du genre a courir après un ballon, dis-je d'une voix désolée.

-Tu peux venir nous regarder alors?, dit-il avec plein d'espoir (espoir que je comprenait pas, comment un mec comme moi pourrait intéresser un athlète comme lui?)

-Pourquoi pas?, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Ah! Et au faite, je m'appelle Marc.

-Tristan.

Je partit donc m'assoir (seul) sur le banc prévu a cet effet. Soit Marc jouait comme un dieux, soit ses amis étaient vraiment nuls car il les déjouait tous. Passait avec aisance entre ses adversaires, et bottant les ballon afin de faire gagné son équipe. Ils avaient gagnés, bien sûr. À la fin du «match», tous partirent prétextant un envi de cola. Marc leur dit qu'il allait les rejoindre plus tard. Il s'approcha de moi...

-Sa te dit une petite balade?

-Pourquoi pas?, dis-je.

Nous partîmes dans le sentier... C'est lui qui brisa le silence.

-Alors, tu viens souvent dans le coin?

-Non, pas vraiment, a l'origine, j'étais venu ici afin de me changer les idées...

-Et ça marche jusqu'à maintenant? Je t'ai divertis?, dit-il avec empressement.

-Bien sûr, admis-je car jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas pensé a _lui_. Et en passant, tu est très doué avec un ballon.

-Merci, toi, ta des talents?

-Pas vraiment... Eh bien, je nage plutôt bien...

-Tu me montreras ça un jour, dit-il en souriant (me fessant sourire moi aussi)

Nous continuâmes notre chemin durant près d'une demi-heure. Parlant de tout et de rien. Ouais, Marc avait vraiment de la conversation, un vrai bout-en-train. Toujours souriant, toujours content. Après avoir fait le tours du parc trois fois...

-Je devrait rentré, maintenant, dis-je, après un éclat de rire, suite à une de ses blagues.

-Oh déjà?, dit-il vraiment deçu, tu me donne ton numéro de cellulaire?

-Mouais, pourquoi pas?

Je lui donna mon numéro.

-Merci, dit-il en me souriant, viens, je te raccompagne.

-C'est pas nécessaire...

-J'insiste, dit-il.

Je ne pouvait pas refuser une requête avec un aussi beau sourire... Il me raccompagna, toute en me parlant de tout et de rien... Maintenant sur le perron...

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagner.

-N'importe quand, dit-il.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, mais trop rapidement pour esquiver un quelconque geste, il m'embrassa. Le baisé fut rapide mais efficace. Efficace dans le sens qu'il me fit perdre tout mes moyens. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire quelque chose, je rentra chez moi, lui claquant la porte au nez. Geste que je regretta après avoir repris mon calme. Me maudissant mentalement de ma stupidité, je retourna dans ma chambre.

Mais pourquoi deux «apollons» m'avait-il embrassés? Pourquoi moi? Bien que je ne plaigne pas, je ne comprend pas pourquoi des mecs comme ça pourraient s'intéresser à moi? Tant de questions sans réponses... Je soupa avec ma famille et décida d'aller prendre une autre douche..

* * *

Cela fessait près d'une heure que je lisait un livre. Le téléphone sonna.

-Oui allo?

-Bonjour Tristan, c'est Marc...

-Ah oui, et désolé pour tantôt, j'ai été disons, surpris...

-J'ai été trop vite, je sais, j'aurais du t'inviter à sortir avant... (petit silence) C'est pour ca que je t'appelle au faite. Je voudrais t'inviter à sortir, disons, demain soir? À 20:00?

-Heuum, ouais, pourquoi pas?, dis-je.

-À demain alors.

-Ouais, dis-je. (dans le vide car il avait déjà raccroché)

Mais pourquoi raccrochaient-il tous avant que j'ai le temps de dire quelque chose? Pensait-il que j'allais changer d'avis?

* * *

Déjà 19:oo!? Merde alors, je devait vraiment me préparer... Je pris une rapide douche. Je m'habilla de façon décontracté, ne sachant pas où Marc avait l'intention de me «sortir». On cogna à la porte. Pris ma veste à capuche, je sortit de la maison, ma sœur et ma mère n'étant pas là, je verrouilla la porte. Il m'attendait sur le perron, un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Content de te revoir, dis-je.

-Pas autant que moi, le sourire au lèvres.

-Ta prévu de faire quoi ce soir?

-Une petite balade en moto?

-Ta une moto?, dis-je surpris.

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire plus grand, elle est juste là (il la pointa, une joli moto en passant), j'espère que tu n'a pas peur...

-Tant que je suis avec toi, ca devrait aller, dis-je (regrettant ma phrase)

Moi qui pensait que son sourire ne pouvait être plus grand, eh bien, je me trompais. Nous partîmes faire un tour de moto. Il me dit de s'accrocher à lui, pour ne pas que je tombe de la moto. Chose que je fît car je doit l'avouer, la moto m'avait toujours terrifier. Mais Marc conduisait très bien, alors je me surpris à apprécier la balade. Nous nous sommes arrêté près d'un lac que je ne connaissait pas.

-C'est beau.

-Ouais, magnifique, mais pas autant que toi, me dit-il.

Ça me fit rougir, a mon grand mécontentement.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis, me dit-il, ca rajoute des couleurs a ta peau si pâle...

-Ouais, je sais je suis blême...

-Tu est parfait comme tu est.

-Tu sais que tu est pas mal aussi?, dis-je plein d'audace.

Il rît.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime?, dis-je.

-Moi, j'espère...

Je ris.

-Ça reste à voir, dis-je oubliant ce que je voulais dire...

Il s'approcha de moi lentement. Il m'embrassa, une fois de plus. Profitant de ma surprise, il passa son bras dans mon dos et caressa ma joue avec son autre main. Voulant reprendre ma respiration, j'ouvris ma bouche. Il en profita pour faire entrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Sa langue taquina la mienne... Manquant vraiment d'aire, je dut vraiment me décoller de lui. Je repris durement ma respiration normale.

-Je t'ai brusquer?, dit-il tristement.

-Non, mais j'ai besoin de respirer parfois...

-Tu a respirer, la?

-Ouais... dis-je en levant le sourcils.

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il m'embrassait. Étant plus sûr de moi, j'ouvris la bouche et l'embrassa plus profondément. J'espère qu'il appréciait car je n'ai jamais su si j'embrassai bien... La seul autre personne que j'ai embrasser étant Scott. Et que j'avais parti immédiatement après, ne me permettais pas de savoir si j'étais talentueux dans se domaine. En touka, lui, était TRÈS talentueux. Lorsque notre baisé fut terminer...

-Tu embrasse bien, me dit-il. Enfin, quand tu te détend, bien sûr.

-Toi aussi tu embrasse bien, dis-je sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il sourit, apparemment fière de lui. Nous partîmes donc. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte...

-Je peux entrer? J'aimerais boire un verre d'eau, je peux? Dit-il.

-Mais bien sûr, dis-je.

Une chance que ma sœur et ma mère n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas aimé faire des présentations... Je lui donna une verre d'eau. Il le cala d'un coup. Je le regardait faire... Une goutte d'eau lui glissa sur le menton. Décidant de prendre mon courage à deux mains, je m'approcha lentement vers lui (il me regardait faire) et j'allai lécher la goutte d'eau, la langue sorti, je remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Nos langues s'entremêlaient, ses mains baladeuses, partout sur moi... C'était tellement bien... Jusqu'à se que son cellulaire sonne. Nos bouches se séparèrent.

-Désolé, je doit vraiment y aller dit-il avant de me donner un petit baisé sur la bouche.

-Merci pour cette soirée...

Il sourit et partit sur le champs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don Juan, Ça risque d'être long, j'espère que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

3:

OK, je savais maintenant que je pouvais être, en quelque sorte, attirant. Il y avait quand même deux garçons qui était «supposé» m'aimer. Il y avait Scott, le mystérieux et pas très bavard européen. Mais il y avait également Marc, le sportif au sourire contagieux. Deux mecs en trois jours.

La journée passa très vite. C'est vers la fin de celle-ci que ma mère me sortit des mes pensées. Me proposant un souper au restaurant, j'acceptai avec joie, réalisant que je n'avais rien avaler de la journée.

Nous partîmes, ma mère ma sœur et moi au restaurant. C'était un restaurant respectable... Nous nous fîmes placer à table quelque secondes après notre entrée. Le serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il était grand, mince, cheveux blonds, yeux bleu, il portait des lunettes, Bien que j'ai une certaine préférence pour les beaux brun, ce mec me plaisait bien.

-Bonsoir, je suis Yan, et je serez votre serveur se soir, dit-il d'une très belle voix, êtes-vous près a prendre votre commande?

Il prit nos commande et repartis...

Lorsqu'il apporta nos plats, il me fit un beau sourire. C'était normal selon moi, car en restauration, il était tout-à-fait approprié même recommander de sourire au gens. Je répondit a son sourire pas l'un de mes plus beau sourire, un sourire charmeur.

-Bon appétit, dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

* * *

Le repas se passa bien. À chaque fois que Yan passait devant notre table, il me jetait un coup d'œil furtif, se voulant subtil. Eh bien désolé Yan, j'avais remarqué.

Vers la fin du repas, je partis au toilette. Mais avant que j'ai pu atteindre mon but, quelqu'un m'attrapa par le coude...

-C'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais je vais aller droit au but... , dit-il tout bas, j'aimerais t'inviter un soir à aller souper, est-ce que ca te dirait?

-Heuum, bien sûr, pourquoi pas?, dis-je.

-Ah parfait, dit-il avec un sourire victorieux, tu me donne ton numéro?

Je lui donna. Me relâchant le coude, je repartis vers les toilettes. Avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte...

-Hey! Je connais pas ton nom...

-Tristan, je m'appelle Tristan repondis-je sans me retourner, tout en souriant.

* * *

OK Tristan, mais il se passe quoi avec toi? Tu est devenu attirant tout d'un coup!? Pourquoi trois mecs voulait de moi? Tellement de questions sans réponse. La vie n'est pas simple, c'est simple à comprendre, non?

* * *

C'est mon téléphone qui me réveilla ce matin la.

-Oui allo?, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillé.

-Tristan? C'est Yan, tu sais, le serveur...

-Comment aurais-je fait pour oublier ton si mignon sourire?, dis-je toujours ensommeillé.

-(rire) Et comment aurais-je fait, moi? Bref, je t'appelle pour t'inviter à souper... Ça te dit?

-Mouais... Pourquoi pas?, dis-je. La date et l'heure...

-Super!, dit-il visiblement fou de joie. Chez moi, je vais passé te chercher, à 19:oo jeudi?

-D'accord, c'est noter.

-Alors, à jeudi.

-Ouais, à jeudi, dis-je.

Je raccrocha et me rendormis. C'est encore mon cellulaire qui me réveilla. Non mais? Tout le monde veux me réveiller?

-Oui allo?

-Bonjour Tristan, c'est Scott...

-Ah tien! Bonjour Scott, dis-je.

-Je t'appelle pour m'excuser, pour le baisé. Je voulait pas te brusquer... J'ai pris tout se temps parce que je savais pas comment te le dire...

-C'est moi qui est désolé, repondis-je, ne le laissant même pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase, je suis partis trop rapidement...

-Je suis désolé quand même... Mais pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite ce soir.

-Ah oui?, dis-je surpris de sa rapidité a dire les choses.

Une chose est sur, c'est que ca me tentais vraiment de le revoir... Et qu'_il_ allait trop vite.

-Oui, je t'invite chez moi, je passe te prendre a 19:00.

Je ne pu même pas répondre. Bref, il ne me laissait pas le choix... Je me leva donc et pris ma douche. Durant la journée, je ne fît pas grand chose, l'été, c'est fait pour ca, non?

* * *

Scott arriva pile à l'heure. Je sortis dehors. Il m'attendait, confortablement assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Tout sourire. Il portai un t-shirt brun, parfaitement assortis à son pantalon crème.

-T'es près?, me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dis-je.

Il se leva et ouvrit la portière passagère à mon intention.

-Merci, dis-je avant de m'asseoir sur le siège passager.

Il referma la portière, souriant et partit s'installer derrière le volant.

-Ta maison est bien loin d'ici? Et pourquoi tu m'invite chez toi?

-Non et parce que je t'aime, dit-il sans lâcher la route des yeux.

-Je... je sais pas quoi dire... sauf pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?

-J'aime ta façon d'être, dit-il tout simplement, je suis amoureux de toi Tristan, depuis la seconde où je t'ai vu.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je ne répondit rien, ayant trop peur de dire une connerie. Nous arrivâmes chez lui. Sa maison était juste sublime! C'était littéralement une maison de riche... J'étais tellement surpris que je ne remarqua même pas qu'_il _venait d'ouvrir ma portière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'_il _passa son bras dans mon dos afin de me soulever que je sortis de ma stupeur. Nous partîmes main dans la main (ne me demandez pas pourquoi) vers le château qu'était sa maison. Il m'emmena directement à l'étage. Pour le peu que j'ai vu de son palace, c'était vraiment chic.

-Voici ma chambre...

-Tu emmène toute tes «amour» ici?, dis-je espiègle.

Ça chambre était plutôt modeste (quand même plus belle que la mienne). Ce qui m'attira le regard fut le nombre impressionnant de livre qu'_il _possédait.

-Je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que tu aime la lecture?

-Effectivement, j'aime la lecture, dit-il en riant.

-J'aime les gars intelligent et réfléchis, dis-je pour moi même (il m'entendit quand même et sourit)

Je regardais ses livres, donc, je ne le vit pas se glisser derrière moi. Je m'en rendit compte que lorsque deux bras passèrent sur ma taille. Il m'entourait de ses bras fin, tout en m'embrassant dans le cous. J'en avait des frissons. Il m'entraina vers son lit toute en m'embrassant.

* * *

Les trois gars sont maintenant "introduits". Lequel préférez-vous? Dites moi! x)


	4. Chapter 4

**Don Juan, À vrai dire, maintenant aucun. L'histoire de Tristan est du passé.

4: J'avais ou j'avais pas envi de coucher avec Scott. L'aimais-je ou l'aimais-je pas? Plein de questions me trottais dans la tête. C'est pourquoi je ne remarqua même pas mon chandail me passer par dessus ma tête et les mains baladeuses sur mon torse... Maintenant contient de ce qui ce passait, je le repoussa un peu, du moins, je tenta de le repousser...

-Sco... Scott!, je... arrête sil-te-plait...

-Désolé, j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu?

-Non, c'était (trop) bien... C'est juste que je suis vierge... Et que je ne te connais pas...

-Ouais...

-Je sais même pas ton âge, tes origines, tout. Je sais juste que tu aime la lecture...

-D'accord. J'ai 17 ans, je viens de suisse. Mes parents on fait fortune avec une chaine de magasins. J'adore l'art, la lecture et la musique. Tu m'embrasse maintenant?

-Je...

Il m'embrassait déjà. En touka, la passion ne manquait pas entre nous. Il embrassait comme un dieux. Nos langues se mêlèrent, ses mains se baladait partout sur mon torce et je commençait a me sentir a l'étroit dans mon pantalon... Oui, j'avais envi de faire l'amour avec Scott... Mais la raison me dit que je ne devait pas. _Il_ devait avoir pris la virginité à tellement de personne... Je ne voulais pas être l'un d'entre eux, pas être le numéro 124. J'avais toujours rêver d'un dé-pucelage fait avec amour et passion, pas à la va vite. C'est sacré pour moi. J'ai besoin d'une relation amoureuse réciproque. Oui, la passion était présente mais j'en savais rien a propos des sentiments que Scott avait pour moi... C'est pourquoi (bien malgré moi) je le repoussa plus fortement. _Il _émit un petit son de protestation.

-Je suis pas attirant? Me dit-il un peu grognon.

-C'est la question que je me pose.

-Je te trouve plus qu'attirant Tristan.

-Et je n'ai pas envi d'être le numéro 124 sur ta liste de conquête...

-Mais tu est spéciale toi...

-C'est pas ce que je voulait entendre... Je pense que je vais y aller. Je suis vierge Scott, je veux que ce soit spécial, pas à la va-vite...

-Pardonne moi Tristan, on va prendre notre temps, je veux pas que tu parte, je veux te plaire...

-Eh bien, charme moi...

Il fit un petit sourire en coin, totalement chou. Il me tendit mon chandail (je le mis) et me tendit sa main en suite. Il m'entraina à l'extérieur de sa chambre...

* * *

Notre rendez-vous fut parfait. En éclipsant l'épisode de la chambre, bien sûr. Scott n'avait pas grand chose à dire, mais il me plaisait bien. Premièrement, il embrassait comme un dieux et deuxièmement, il était beau comme un dieux... Je sais, on ne bâtit pas une relation sur le physique, mais c'était comme ca. Il était galant et mignon, mais manquait de tact. Il allait droit au but, sans me laissé le temps de dire ce que j'en pensait... Mais chacun à ses défauts...

* * *

Je m'amusait à imager ma vie plus tard si je vivait avec Scott. On aurait probablement une maison sur chaque continent. De belles et grandes maisons, un jet privée et de l'argent à ne plus en savoir quoi faire. Mais si la vie des riches était comme celle dans les films, ça ne plairait pas... L'homme travail toujours pour affaire, la femme (moi, à l'occurrence) s'emmerde à la maison. Après quelques années de mariage, l'homme se prend un amant, et je fini seul mais avec une pension. (Évidement trop vieux pour plaire à quelqu'un d'autre, seul, ca serait ma destinée...) Car j'aurais divorcé tout de suite après avoir su que mon mari m'aurais trompé... Bref, très peu pour moi, cette vie la.

* * *

Les jours suivant passèrent vites. Scott ne m'avait appeler une fois, voulant simplement entendre ma voix. Marc m'avais également appeler. Il m'avais inviter a voir une partie de soccer, par contre, j'avais décliné l'offre. J'avais une sortie de prévu au cinéma avec ma meilleur amie. Jeudi soir arriva très rapidement. Mon rendez-vous avec Yan me laissais perplexe. Comment était-il? Parlait-il beaucoup? Bref, plein de questions me trottait dans la tête...

Il arriva à la bonne heure. Cogna à la porte, je le fit pas entrer (comme les autres) et nous partîmes chez lui. À pied, en autobus ainsi qu'en métro. Il tenta de partir la conversation à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès. Je décida de regarder les gens, dans la rue, dans l'autobus et dans le métro... Nous sortîmes du métro. Nous arrivâmes dans son appartement. Il vivait seul. Son appartement était chaleureuse. Une simple pièce, divan-lit, petite cuisine, porte de salle de bain fermée et une table avec deux chaises. Par contre, sur la table, il y avait des chandelles ainsi que des couverts, placé à l'intention du souper. C'était un ambiance romantique... J'adorais ça...

-C'est modeste, mais c'est chez moi, me dit-il.

-J'aime bien, c'est assez bien...

Il mis un cd de musique romantique _(un peu cliché) _et m'invita à m'asseoir. Il tira ma chaise et la repoussa pour m'asseoir. Un vrai gentleman. Il partis chercher les plats qui cuisait dans le four et les apporta à table.

-Un simple gratin, dit-il en déposant les plats.

-Ça l'air délicieux...

Il fit un sourire. Sérieusement, Yan comptait des points ce soir... Premièrement, l'ambiance romantique, sa galanterie mais également, ce mec savait cuisiner! Ça c'était bien.

-Tu invite toute tes conquêtes d'un soir à souper ici? Tu leur montre ton côté romantique pour les attirés dans ton lit?, dis-je bien malgré moi.

-Aucune de mes soit-disant conquêtes ne t'arrive à la cheville. Et non, je n'ai pas amené toutes mes conquêtes ici, parce que je suis vierge.

-Eee d'accord. Alors, parle moi de toi!, dis-je pour changer de sujet, trop gêné de l'avoir accusé à tord.

-J'ai 18 ans, j'ai quitté ma famille de campagne afin de venir vivre en ville...

-Wow, ta du courage...

-Je n'en pouvait plu de vivre en campagne, j'ai donc décider de refaire ma vie ici.

-Tu suis des cours?

-Oui, je suis des cours afin de devenir pilote.

-T'aime voyager?

-Oui, je rêve de voyager, faire le tour du monde, au côté de l'être aimé... me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je souris face à ses propos... Il aimait voyager, c'était un autre bon point à son intention.

-Et comme ta pu le remarquer, je travaille comme serveur, pour payer mes études...

* * *

Nous discutâmes de sa vie et de tout et n'importe quoi... Une fois le repas fini, il m'invita a m'asseoir sur le divan-lit. Il avait louer un film d'amour. _(Je sais que je n'aime pas trop le genre, mais comment dire non à se mec?) _ J'en profita pour me coller à lui. Il passa un bras par dessus mon épaule, j'étais tellement confortable... Que je m'endormis...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla dans un décors inconnus. Je pris quelque instants pour me rappeler de la veille. J'avais souper avec Yan, j'avais adorer tout ça... Et en écoutant un film collé à Yan et m'avais endormis collé à lui... Bon, maintenant, le présent... Je portais un boxeur... Quoi!? Un simple boxeur!? Je gigota, surpris. OK... Continuons l'inspection... J'avais une main qui me prenais pas la taille. Je mis ma main dessus afin de m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Elle était bien réel... Je bougeas un peu les fesses. Je senti un membre fièrement tendu, un membre qui n'était pas le mien.

-Bon matin, me dit-il somnolant.

Je sursauta légèrement.

-Bon matin...

Je me retourna, face à lui. Il était vraiment mignon le matin. Je venais de réaliser... Ma mère ne savais pas que j'avais découcher! Visiblement, il avais perçu ma surprise.

-Inquiète toi pas, j'ai envoyer un texto à ta mère, elle sais que tu coucher chez un ami... J'ai pas dit lequel mais bon...

-D'accord, merci, dis-je soulagé.

Il m'embrassa sur le nez avant de se relever. J'en profita pour admirer son corps. Il portait un boxer moulant noir. Mettant bien en évidence ses fesses de rêves. Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé mais il était bien quand même. Les cheveux en batailles, il partit vers la cuisine afin de préparé le petit déjeuné...

-Tu mange quoi pour déjeuné d'habitude?

-Je déjeune pas...

* * *

Bref, il me força à avaler un petit déjeuner. En suite, il me raccompagna chez moi. Avant de me quitter, il m'embrassa sur la joue gauche. Ouais, décidément, Yan prenais son temps avec moi...

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chevreuil, Ahah, merci. x) Oui, la suite, la voici. ;)

5:

Je ne savais plus ou j'en était... J'étais perdu dans la mer noire qu'était ma vie depuis quelque temps. Qui prendre? Qui choisir? Ça j'en savais rien...

C'est mon téléphone qui me sorti de mes pensées.

-Oui allo?

-Tristan? C'est Marc. Tu sais, je n'ai pas apprécié ton refus de venir me voir l'autre jour. C'est pourquoi j'exige ta présence ce soir. Je passe te chercher à 19:00.

Il raccrocha sans même me laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut assez tranquille. Moi et ma sœur allâmes magasiner. Je m'avais acheté une nouvelle veste à capuche, une nouvelle paire de soulier ainsi que des sous-vêtements (Et oui! J'ai aussi besoin de ça!). Il était déjà 17:00 lorsque ma sœur et moi arrivâmes à la maison. Je manga une sandwich rapide et sauta dans la douche. Prenant bien soin de me laver partout afin de sentir bon (je voulais plaire à Marc, c'est pas un secret.) Je mis des vêtement décontractées et me regarda dans le miroir. Je me trouvais particulièrement affreux ce soir là. (Ça arrive a tout le monde!, enfin, je crois...) Marc cogna à la porte. Je partis ouvrir la porte avec peu de confiance. Marc se tenait sous le porche. Il portait un t-shirt et un short assortis. Tout simplement mignon.

-T'es prêt?, dit-il avec son éternel sourire contagieux et son visage enfantin.

-Ouais, dis-je en souriant (grâce à son sourire) (ouais, il savais me mettre en confiance).

-Ta l'air en forme! Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-J'ai été magasiner...

-Ah ouais? Et tu as acheté quoi?

-Un veste, des soulier et des sous-vêtements.

-Tu me montreras tes achat un jour..., dit-il plein d'espoir.

-Je porte mes nouveaux souliers...

-Je ne parlais pas de ça...

-Ma veste à capuche?, dis-je tout innocent.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, dit-il en riant.

Sans plus attendre, il me pris pas la taille et m'entraina vers sa moto. Il me tendit un casque, mis le sien, et nous partîmes vers le terrain de soccer. 'Numéro deux' me présenta à Fred (jeune homme de taille moyenne, brun au grands yeux vert) le petit copain à Zac (grand brun, métis, meilleur ami à Marc) Fred était vraiment gentil...

-Je suis content que Marc s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un... C'était triste de le voir tout le temps seul... dit-il durant la partie

-Ah oui? Pourtant, Marc ne manque pas de charme, pourquoi était-il tout le temps seul?

-Effectivement, Marc ne manque pas de charme mais je pense qu'il cherchais simplement la bonne personne. Et il la trouvé. Tristan, je te connais pas beaucoup, mais je sens que tu est fait pour lui...

-Ah oui?, dis-je totalement perdu dans mes pensées.

Fred avait-il raison? Marc était-il fait pour moi? J'en savais rien...

* * *

À la fin de la parties amical, nous partîmes tous au couche tard. Il semble que s'était leur 'rituel'. Après une bonne partie de soccer, les perdants payais une 'sloche' aux vainqueurs. En suite, nous nous retrouvâmes tous au skate parc. (C'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que je fréquente mais touka...) Fred et Zac étaient un peu plus loin, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Marc me regardais. Moi, je regardais le couple.

-Ils font ça souvent?, dis-je.

-Des vrais aimants, dit-il.

Je souris sous la remarque.

-Je ne serais pas capable de faire ça...

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je veux dire... Embrasser quelqu'un de cette façons en public... Je suis bien trop timide... dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Mon regard plongeas dans le sien.

-On peut essayer, si tu veux... Question de tester tes limites, dit-il hyper sérieux.

Il plaça sa main droite sur ma joue. Je savourais le contact... Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais fermer les yeux. Marc en profita pour se rapprocher de moi (à mon insu) et déposa un petit baisé chaste sur mes lèvres. Ce contact-ci ne dura que quelque secondes mais n'en fut pas moins délicieux.

-C'était trop?, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, sans tout fois enlever sa main sur ma joue.

-Non, dis-je le yeux encore fermées.

Sans plus attendre, il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Par contre, ce baisé-ci était plus approfondi, plus passionné.

Marc embrassait vraiment bien. Je sais pas comment il fait, mais oui, il embrassait vraiment bien. Rien de plus à dire.

-Et maintenant?

J'étais maintenant fou de désir. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Cette envie était de l'embrasser. Me foutant complètement de mes précédents propos...

-Embrasse moi, idiot!

Je colla mes lèvres sur le sienne, j'approfondis le baiser, j'y mettais toute la passion possible. Quelque dizaines de secondes plus tard, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, ne voulant pas arrêter le baisé, j'ouvris la bouche. Il en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Je décida donc de ne pas me laisser impressionner. Pour ce faire, je commença également à jouer avec sa langue...

Le baisé fut interrompue (a mon grand regret) par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire.

-Pardon, dis-je en regardant l'afficheur. C'était Scott. J'ignorai donc l'appel.

-Est-ce que cava?, me dit-il en replaçant l'un de mes mèches de cheveux.

-Ouais, dis-je sans tout fois le regarder. Je pense que je devrais rentrer, il est déjà tard...

-D'accord, je te raccompagne alors...

-Non merci, j'ai besoin de marcher...

-T'es sûr? Il est tard tu sais...

-T'inquiète, je sais me défendre, dis-je en souriant (espérant le rassurer)

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa sur la bouche. (J'allais quand même pas refuser un autre baisé!?).

* * *

Alors qu'il me restais une rue à parcourir avant d'arriver chez moi, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Je sursauta et me retourna vers l'origine du bruit. Une voiture approchait vers moi. Mon coeur battais très (trop) vite. Celle-ci s'arrêta à coté de moi. J'avais vraiment peur... Le conducteur baissa la vitre.

-Pourquoi tu n'a pas répondu au téléphone?

J'avais tellement été stressé que je n'avais pas remarqué que cette voiture appartenait à Scott.

-Je ne pouvais pas répondre, dis-je tout embêté...

Il ne posa pas plus de question sur le sujet.

-Tu entre?

Je n'en dit rien. J'entrais tout de même dans la coupé sport. Il me regardais, moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal à ne pas le regarder.

-Tu est très beau ce soir.

-Toi aussi, dis-je en rougissant. (Non mais! Je devenais une tout autre personne avec lui!) (Heureusement pour moi, il fessait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue mes couleurs...)

-Je sais que cette question va faire gamin, mais tu veux venir coucher chez moi?

-Tu veux que je couche avec toi?, tout confus et totalement perdu dans mes pensées.

-Non, dit-il en riant, je veux t'inviter a venir coucher chez moi. On pourra faire plus connaissance...

-Heum... D'accord, mais je doit aller chez moi d'abord, je n'ai pas pris mon pyjama et mes trucs...

-Pas de problème.

Sans plus attendre, nous partîmes vers ma maison. Il s'arrêta devant chez moi.

-Je peux voir ta chambre?, dit-il avec espoir.

-Heum... Je sais pas. Ma chambre n'est pas aussi bien que la tienne...

-Pas grave, dit-il en arrêtant l'automobile.

Je ne voulais (pouvais) protester car il me tenait déjà la porte afin que je sorte du véhicule... Au moins, je n'avais pas à le présenter à ma sœur et ma mère... Elles étaient sortit...

Je le fit donc entrer chez moi. Il ne dit rien mais regarda partout. Il sembla particulièrement intéressé par nos photos de familles... Je décida de ne pas y porter attention. Je pris le chemin de ma chambre, il me suivi. Je referma la porte derrière lui par habitude. Ses yeux parcourait la pièce, toujours muet. N'y portant toujours pas d'attention, je pris mon sac et mis mon pyjama à l'intérieur, et des vêtements de rechanges pour le lendemain.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur: le sixième chapitre est le dernier que je poste, j'aime pas cette histoire, bien qu'elle est terminée. Elle est mal écrite, je vais donc la recommencer lorsque je vais avoir terminé mon nouveau projet. A no name story, voici le titre. Non, ce n'est pas original, mais j'avais pas d'idée. ;) Je vais poster le chapitre 1 bientôt si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

6:

Nous repartîmes dans sa voiture. Une fois de plus, il ouvrit et referma la portière à mon intention.

-Alors... Ta fait quoi aujourd'hui?, dis-je dans le but de brisé le silence.

-J'ai lu et pensé à toi, dit-il sans quitter la rue des yeux.

-Ah bon...

-Et toi? Qu'a fait le beau Tristan aujourd'hui?

-J'ai été avec des amis... Ça fait longtemps que ta cette voiture?, dis-je, espérant changer de sujet.

-Quelques mois...

Réussi! Ma tentative de changement de conversation avait réussi avec succès!

* * *

Le reste du trajet fut calme. Il me parla de ses différentes voiture (totalement ennuyeux!). Mais je pu remarquer le trajet vers sa maison. Il vivait assez loin de chez moi... Une chance qu'il avait une voiture.

* * *

La soirée fut plus intéressante car il me parla de livres. J'adorais les livres alors, sur ce sujet (au contraire des voitures) je mis connaissais... Il était déjà 12:30 lorsque nous nous levâmes de nos fauteuils près de sa collection de livres dans sa chambre.

-L'heure du dodo?, dit-il en se collant à moi.

-Ouais, dis-je en souriant.

Il souris, et m'embrassa dans le cou. En suite, il m'entraina vers son immense lit.

-On dort dans le même lit?, dis-je calmement.

-Ça te pose problème, dit-il tout désolé, de coucher dans le même lit que moi?

-Non, t'inquiète, dis-je.

Il semblait totalement soulagé.

-Tu va te mettre en pyjama?, dis-je.

-D'accord, minute, répondit-il.

Sur ce, il enleva son t-shirt, révélant une silhouette mince. Mon cœur s'emballa. (Non mais! Pourquoi était-il aussi sexy!?) Scott enleva en suite son pantalon, révélant un slip Emporio Armani. Les vêtements «chers» lui allait a merveille. De plus, ce joli slip révélait une bosse très prometteuse! (Désolé, fallait bien que je le dise! Oui! Scott était probablement un étalon!) Je bavais presque par terre.

-Sil-te-plait, ne me dit pas que tu dors tout nu?, dis-je avec humour. (Ce qui me surpris)

Il souris.

-Non, inquiète toi pas.

-Ta déjà pensé a être mannequin?, tout en l'admirant.

-Non, j'y ai jamais réfléchis, dit-il en souriant, visiblement flatté par le compliment.

-De tout façons, t'es vraiment beau.

-Pas autant que toi, répondit-il tout en se collant à moi. Je mis mes bras autour de son ventre. Il me dépassait d'une tête, je me lova donc sur son torse. L'européen s'entait vraiment bon.

-Tu va te mettre en pyjama?, me demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Laissant totalement tomber l'idée de mon pyjama deux pièces, je me décolla (malheureusement) de lui, je pris mon courage à deux mains et enleva mon t-shirt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un autre gars me voyait torse nu... Il y avait Yan...

-Tu sais que t'es pas mal toi aussi?, dit-il plein de désir.

-Ah oui? Eh bien, merci, dis-je en rougissant.

* * *

Il se rapprocha de moi et me donna un baisé langoureux. Il me tenait la taille, voulant me coller le plus possible à lui...

Ça fessait une bonne quinzaine de minute que nous nous embrassions...

Je décolla mes lèvres de les siennes...

-Je pense que nous devrions dormir...

Sans un mot, il m'entraina vers le lit...

* * *

J'avais tellement bien dormis. Coller l'un à l'autre, j'avais tombé endormis très rapidement. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux immédiatement, souhaitant savourer ces moments fabuleux... Il y avais deux bras qui me tenait la taille, un souffle chaud qui me caressait la nuque et une érection matinale qui me touchait le derrière. (Et bien, quoi? Aussi bien vous dire les vraies choses!)

-Bonjour beau blond, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

-Bonjour, dis-je en murmurant.

Sans y penser, je bougea un peu... Son érection frotta contre mon derrière. Il fit un petit bruit appréciateur.

-Désolé, dis-je tout en essayent de me libérer de son emprise.

-Ne sois pas désolé bébé...

Bébé... J'adorais les surnoms. Je fit tout mon possible pour me retourner vers lui. Avec succès. (Oh merde!) Maintenant nos érections se frottais ensemble...

-Il est quel heure?, dis-je tout en essayent de me pousser une peu, en vain, car il me tenait par la taille.

-Il est midi passé.

-Je pense que...

Il me coupa avec un baisé.

-Je doit partir, dis-je en asseyent de le repousser sans conviction.

-Tu va quand même rester pour le petit-déjeuné... ?

-D'accord, mais à cette heure ça s'appelle un diner, dis-je en (enfin) me levant.

Je chercha mes vêtements du regard. Je les trouva par terre, près des divans. Je me leva et enfila mon t-shirt de la veille. Je sentis le regard de Scott se poser sur moi durant tout mes actions. Je me retourna vers lui, il souriait.

-Ta de jolie petites fesses Tristan.

-Heum... Merci, dis-je en levant le sourcil mais en en souriant en même temps, je suis heureux que mon corps te plait.

-Les mots ne décrivent pas comment j'ai envi de toi bébé.

Encore le petit surnom que j'aimais tant, ça me fit sourire une fois de plus. N'y tenant plus, je repartis me blottir contre son corps à moitié nu. Nous restâmes ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre durant près d'une heure. C'est mon ventre (quel traitre!) qui nous séparas moi et l'étalon. Il m'entraina vers les cuisines (après savoir habiller, il avait un walk-in! J'étais tout simplement impressionné de découvrir son impressionnante collection de vêtements).

* * *

Ça fessais à peine quelque minutes que j'étais arrivé chez moi, que mon cellulaire sonna...

-Oui allo?

-Tristan? C'est Yan...

-À tien, bonjour Yan, dis-je aimablement.

-Cava?

-Bien, toi?

-Bien aussi, merci. Je suis en congé ce soir alors, je t'appelle pour t'inviter au cinéma ce soir... Ça te dit?, demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

-En fait, j'étais sensé aller au cinéma avec mon amie... (Mensonge)

-Ah bon?, eh bien d'accord..., dit-il tout triste.

Je me sentais vraiment mal...

-Mais tu veux te joindre à nous?

-Ça te dérange pas?, dit-il joyeux, tu sais, je ne veux pas m'imposer...

-Mais non, tu ne t'impose pas!, t'inquiète! May va être très contente de rencontrer le fameux Yan.

-D'accord alors, on se retrouve au Star Cité? Vers 21:00?

-C'est parfait, à se soir.

Bon, OK, maintenant, je devais appeler May... Elle va comprendre... En espérant qu'elle n'a rien de prévu ce soir...

-Tien, salut Tristan.

-May!, dis-je (trop) joyeux.

-Ta quelque chose à me demander n'est-ce pas?

-Comment ta fait pour deviné?

-Simple intuition féminine.

-D'accord. Alors, tu est invité à venir au cinéma ce soir... C'est avec l'un des trois mec, dont je t'ai parlé...

-L'européen, le sportif ou le romantique?

-Le romantique.

-OK, je passe chez toi et on pars au cinéma...


	7. Chapter 7

J'avais dit que j'arrêtais la publication.. Mais je continu quand même. J'espère que vous êtes content! x)

* * *

7:

May et moi avions retrouvé Yan à l'entrée du cinéma. Il portait une chemise et en jolie pantalon noir. À notre arrivé, il sourit et m'embrassa sur une joue, visiblement heureux de me revoir. Je lui présenta May, celle-ci sembla bien l'apprécié. Nous nous dirigeâmes en suite vers la salle. Je m'assis dans le milieu, Yan à ma droite et May à ma gauche. Nous avions choisi une comédie. C'était plutôt bien, nous appréciâmes tous. Par contre, le mec à ma droite regarda plus moi que le film... Je décida de ne pas y porter attention. Vers le milieu du film (à mon grand bonheur) Yan fit un geste vers moi. Il mis ça main sur la mienne. (Enfin! Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et m'avais enfin touché) Je souris intérieurement grâce à se contact.

* * *

Comme toute bonne amie, May, partis avant nous, nous lésant donc un peu de temps à moi et Yan pour parler... Nous étions en train de marcher, lui me tenait par la taille tout en marchant.

-Ta aimé le film?, me demanda-t-il quelques instants après le départ de ma meilleur amie.

-Ouais, c'était bien, mais c'est un peu du déjà vue...

-Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi. C'était, disons, prévisible.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Le fait que Yan sois assez timide, m'aidait à me sentir plus à l'aise. Tout le contraire de l'intimidant dieu grec qu'était Scott. Donc, un point pour le beau blond.

-Ta envi d'aller manger quelque chose?

-Heum, ouais, pourquoi pas?

-Tu veux venir manger chez moi? Ou au restaurant? Remarque, il est passé 11:00, alors il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose d'ouvert...

-Est-ce que ce serais une technique pour m'emmener chez toi? Aller au cinéma tard le soir... Joli plan...

-Est-ce qu'il fonctionne?, dit-il en blaguant.

-Ouais, tu as réussis.

-Génial, dit-il en resserrant un peu plus ca prise sur moi.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes chez lui une demi-heure plus tard. Il nous servis une simple salade qu'il avait déjà préparé plus tôt. Visiblement, il s'en doutait un peu que j'allais accepter son invitation à venir chez lui.

-Tu fais bien à manger, tu sais?

-Ah, merci du compliment. J'aime bien faire la cuisine. Je fais des études pour devenir chef. Mon rêve est d'ouvrir mon propre restaurant.

-Tu est plein d'ambitions, dis-je.

-Ouais, faut bien rêver dans la vie. Toi, parle moi de tes rêves...

-J'aimerais voyager. J'adore les cultures, le pays... Les gens...

* * *

Nous parlâmes de nos rêves, ambitions et autres trucs de ce genre jusqu'au petites heures du matin. Il étais près de 3:00 du matin...

-Je pense que je devrais rentrer chez moi, il est vraiment tard.

-Te faire rentrer à cette heure? Jamais de la vie. Tu va coucher ici, avec moi.

Je dois avouer que passer une autre nuit avec se beau mec me plaisais bien...

-D'accord, couchons ensemble, dis-je avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. (Oh merde!)

Il remarqua mon embarras et souris. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa. Un vrai baisé plein de passion, un baisé d'amour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla avant lui. On était collé l'un à l'autre, avec comme seul vêtement, un boxeur. Je m'étais lové contre son torse, je me sentais en sécurité, j'étais heureux.

Ah oui. Vous devez vous demandez si j'ai perdu ma virginité, et surtout pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas d'écrit? Calmez-vous, je suis toujours puceau. Je ne suis pas près pour ça. Enfin, j'en ai envi mais je me retiens. Je veux être sûr de la personne à qui j'ai envi d'offrir ma vertu.

-Je décida de le réveiller. Je bougea un peu la tête afin d'atteindre sa bouche. Je pense que ça lui ferais plaisir de se faire réveiller par un baisé. En touka, moi, j'en serais ravis.

-Bon matin beau blond, dis-je.

-Bon matin à toi aussi, petit blondinet, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux tout en souriant.

Il me donna un autre baisé.

-Ta bien dormis?, me demanda-t-il.

-Je dors toujours bien avec toi. Je me sens tellement bien lorsque tu me colle...

-Moi aussi j'aime être à tes cotés, dit-il en souriant.

Je souris et l'embrassa,

-Ta envi de petit-déjeuné?

-Heum... Ouais, pourquoi pas?

-Des œufs?

-D'accord, des œufs...

* * *

Le petit-déjeuné se passa bien. Il me parla de tout et de rien. À mon grand bonheur, il ne s'habilla pas (il portait un boxeur moulant rouge, bien sûr), me laissant admirer son jolie corps durant qu'il fessait à manger. Une fois le petit-déjeuné fini, nous partîmes chez moi. (Il tenait à me raccompagner) Je le fis entré chez moi, sous son regard implorant. (Une fois de plus, ma mère et ma sœur n'étaient pas là) (Et oui! Elles ne son pas très présentes...) Un peu comme Scott, il regarda partout et s'intéressa à mes photos de famille.

-Tu viens? On va dans ma chambre...

Il me suivis sans rien dire.

-C'est joli ta chambre, je vois que tu as une jolie collection de CD, dit-il en souriant.

-Ouais, j'aime bien la musique, répondis-je.

* * *

Pour faire bref, moi et lui avons parlé musique. Maintenant, nous étions confortablement couché dans mon lit, collé l'un à l'autre. Nous écoutions un simple film et nous embrassions les trois-quart du temps. J'adorais ses baisés. Ils étaient tellement doux, passionné et (Ne riez pas de moi) mais sa langue goutais vraiment bonne. (Je sais, ça sonne bizarre, mais c'est la vérité)

* * *

La soirée passa très (trop) vite, il était 18:00 quand il dit qu'il devais absolument partir. Je l'embrassa et il partit. Je pris ma douche et verifia mes messages, May avait appeler. Je la rappela...

-Tristan! Il commence à être temps!

-Désolé, j'étais avec Yan...

-Tu doit faire le point... Raconte moi absolument tout, de Scott, Yan et Marc. Attend, j'arrive, on va mettre les choses au clair...

* * *

Je tiens à dire que c'est pas ma meilleure fiction disons.. Vos impressions?


	8. Chapter 8

Suuuuuivant! x)

* * *

8:

-Alors, parle moi de Scott, dit May, ma meilleure amie.

-Scott est européen. Il est gentil mais il me brusque un peu parfois. Il est riche (je m'en fiche) et semble collectionner tout. Les vêtements, les livres mais surtout, les conquêtes. J'ai peur d'être un seul parmi tant d'autre... Il n'a pas vraiment de conversation aussi. Il veux toujours m'embrasser... Il dit qu'il m'aime mais j'ai peur qu'il dise ça simplement pour prendre ma virginité. Mais en même temps, Scott est tellement beau, il a un accent aussi, j'adore les accents. Il adore les livres, donc, il est cultivé, j'ai toujours aimé les mecs cultivés...

-D'accord, maintenant, parle moi de Marc.

-Marc est vraiment mignon. C'est un mec très sportif. J'adore ses copains, il son très gentils. Avec lui, je me sens spécial, important. J'adore se sentiment. Il est très beau aussi. Je l'ai jamais vu en sous-vêtements mais je suis sur qu'il a un beau corps. (je m'en fiche) J'aime bien faire des balades avec lui, et il embrasse bien... Ah oui, il fait bien la conversation aussi. Il me fait toujours sourire. Il est trop cute.

-Et pour Yan?

-Il est super gentil, fait bien à manger. Il est également très beau. Il parle bien également. Il est timide alors, je suis en confiance avec lui. Par contre, j'ai un peu peur pour l'avenir, je sais qu'il cuisine très bien mais j'ai quand même peur... Ouvrir un restaurant, c'est pas facile... Mais de toute façon, il me plait bien aussi. Il est du genre romantique et attentionné. Du genre à faire n'importe quoi pour toi... Tu vois le genre?

-Ouais. Et c'est lequel que tu préfère?

-Ça, j'en sais absolument rien. Je pense tous les aimer... Chacun. Lequel tu préfère?

-Yan me plait bien. Romantique, mignon et c'est le seul que tu ma présenté!

-Scott est trop, inaccessible selon moi... Mais je peux te présenter Marc. Tu va bien l'aimer lui et sa bande, dis-je.

-Parfait, tu me mettras au courant. Dis, on va à la ronde, demain?

-On pourrait y aller avec Marc? Ce serais une jolie sortie, dis-je tout content.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas?

-D'accord je l'appel...

* * *

Nous nous avions retrouvé à l'entrée de la ronde. Marc était venu avec Fred et Zac. S'est deux derniers se tenait par la main. De vrais inséparables.

-Bonjour! Je vous présente May, ma meilleure amie.

-Bonjour, dit-ils tous en cœur.

Marc s'approcha de moi en me donna un baisé sur la joue.

-À nous les manèges!, dit Marc avec joie.

-Ouais!, dis-je peu convaincu.

Il souris et nous partîmes tous vers les manèges. Notre premier manège fût Ednor. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas trop fou de ce genre de manège, mais je ne voulais pas me dégonfler devant Zac, Fred et surtout Marc. Sauf que le manège fut assez «fun». J'avais plutôt bien aimé. Maintenant dans le coin, nous décidâmes d'aller faire un tour de grande roue. Ce qui ne m'étonnas même pas fût le fait qu'une fois dans la grande roue, Fred et Zac s'embrassèrent une fois de plus comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils auraient au moins pu se gêner devant May, mais non, aucune gêne dans leurs baisés. Marc me regardait, pendant que moi et May regardait le couple. J'avais vraiment un impression de déjà vu. Est-ce que tout ce que je ferais avec Marc, me donnerais cette impression? Je doit avouer que cette idée me fessait peur, car je n'aime pas «faire» des choses à la chaine. Tout le contraire de ce qu'une relation avec Scott m'apporterais...

-Ils font toujours ca?, dit May.

-Toujours, dis-je en même temps de Marc.

Je me retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Un baisé chaste mais quand même passionné. (Sans la langue, bien évidement)

* * *

Il étais bientôt l'heure de la fermeture du parc d'attraction. Nous avions tous adoré notre journée. Nous avions fait plusieurs manèges, donc, notre «carence» en sensation forte fut comblé. Marc et moi raccompagna May chez elle. (Fred et Zac étaient partis de leurs coté) En suite, il me raccompagna chez moi. Après tout, Scott et Yan avaient entrés chez moi, alors pourquoi pas lui?

-J'ai bien aimé notre journée, dis-je afin de le faire sortir de sa contemplation de mes photos de familles.

-Ouais, c'était amusant, dit-il pour enfin me regarder moi.

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris par la taille.

-Je commence à vraiment éprouver des sentiments pour toi Tristan, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa sur l'oreille. Il me lécha en suite le lobe d'oreille. J'en frissonna de plaisir. Pour continuer, il descendit lentement dans mon cous pour finalement arriver jusqu'à ma bouche. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, jouaient ensemble, se taquinaient. Ses mains, parcourait mon corps, asseyent d'en toucher le plus possible. Le miennes, je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Jamais un baisé m'avais fait autant d'effet. Et on dirais qu'à lui aussi car je le sentais au niveau de son entre jambe qui frottais dangereusement contre la mienne.

-Je... On ne peux pas faire ça..., dis-je à contre cœur.

Oui, j'avais envi. Mais je savais pas si j'avais envi de le faire avec Marc... Pour la première fois s'entend.

-Mais... Pourquoi?, dit-il piteux.

-Je ne suis pas près... Pour ça tu vois...

-C'est beau, je comprend.

-T'a faim?, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais, d'accord.

* * *

Pour faire bref, je nous préparas de simples sandwich. Nous les mangeâmes et en suite nous partîmes se coucher dans mon lit pour écouter un film. (Ouais, ses temps-si j'écoutais beaucoup de films...) Blottis dans les bras de Marc, j'étais vraiment confortable. D'un autre coté, je me sentais un peu mal de ne pas lui avoir offert ma virginité... Ça aurait pu se passer et on en reparlerais pu... Mais voulais-je que ce moment ce passe à la va vite? Bien sur que non. J'ai décidé que le mec qui aura fait de se moment un moment romantique, je lui offriras ma virginité. Coté romantique, j'ai presque l'impression que ce sera avec Yan, mais on ne sais jamais... Marc et Scott peuvent me surprendre...

-J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, me dit-il vers la fin du film.

Tellement du déjà vu?!

-Ouais moi aussi...

-Tu sais Tristan... Je sais pas comment dire ça... Mais, je suis vierge moi aussi. Je comprend que tu n'est peut-être pas très... disons, rassuré de le faire... Mais sache, que ça me terrifie. Oui, je suis terrifier que tu n'est pas envi de moi parce que moi je tien vraiment à toi, et que je ne veux pas te perdre...

Je lui mis un doigt sur sa bouche dans l'intention de le faire taire.

-Shhh. J'ai très envi de le faire avec toi. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi son réciproque. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envi de le faire... En fait, oui, j'ai envi de le faire, mais j'ai peur de précipiter les choses, tu comprend?

-Oui, bien sûr..., dit-il en boudant.

-Mais ne pas coucher avec l'autre ne veux pas dire empêcher ça...

Je l'embrassa langoureusement. Il me retourna sur le dos et se mis au dessus de moi.

-Et ça, dit-il avant de me lécher le lobe d'oreille.

-Ooo... Oui, balbutiais-je.

-Et maintenant?, dit-il en m'embrassant le cous.

Je ne réussi pas à dire un mot, qu'à bouger la tête. Il sembla comprendre car il continua. Il descendait autant qu'il pouvait. (même si j'avais mon t-shirt) Quelque instants plus tard, il leva la tête vers moi. J'étais fou de désir. En un seul regard, je compris qu'il voulait enlever mon t-shirt. J'acceptai avec un signe de tête. Ne voulant pas me retrouver seul torse nu, je lui fit enlever le sien. Visiblement, ses nombreuses heures de sport lui avait bien réussi. Il était musclé. Un très joli torse. Bien que l'apparence fût toujours secondaire pour moi, je me sentais un peu... Disons, gêné de ne pas avoir un corps à faire saliver. Il sembla remarquer mon embarras...

-Je t'aime comme tu est, dit-il simplement avant de venir me donner un baisé passionné.

Décidant de prendre les choses en mains, je le retourna sur le dos et commença à l'embrasser partout...

* * *

Je suis sociable, vous savez. Donc, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages perso'! ;o


	9. Chapter 9

Le neuvième et je vais directement sauter au onzième. Et oui, il n'y a pas de chapitre 10. En fait oui. Mais c'est un "inédit"! Bonne lecture, cher lecteurs. :P

* * *

9:

Je voulais l'embrasser absolument partout. Le cous, les tétons, les abdominos... Absolument partout. Il en gémissait de plaisir. Mais avant que je lui détache sa ceinture de pantalon avec ma bouche, il m'arrêta.

-Tu m'avais dit... Pas tout de suite.

-Ah, merci, dis-je en me recouchant à ses cotés.

Je regardais la bosse qui déformais son pantalon, tout en reprenant mon souffle.

-Désolé... Pour cette situation...

-C'est pas grave.

* * *

Un fois cette épisode passé, nous nous sommes endormis collé l'un à l'autre. Le lendemain matin fut ordinaire. Nous mangeâmes ensemble pour le petit-déjeuné et en suite, il repartit chez lui.

* * *

-Oui allo?

-Tristan?, c'est Scott...

-Bonjour, dis-je gentiment.

-Bonjour, je t'appelle pour t'inviter à une fête ce vendredi... C'est une soirée que donne mes parents. C'est une soirée, disons, mondaine. C'est pas que j'avais particulièrement envi d'y aller, mais autant joindre l'utile c'est-à-dire la soirée, à l'agréable, c'est-à-dire toi. (je souris)

-Mais c'est une soirée chic? Je sais pas quoi me mettre...

-Pour ça, c'est déjà arrangé, je vais magasiner avec toi demain. (jeudi)

-D'accord. Mais on pourrait y aller avec mon amie? J'aimerais bien te la présenter...

-Ça me va...

-Parfait.

-Je passe vous chercher demain vers 13:00.

-Parr...

Il avait déjà raccroché. Non mais! Laisse moi au moins te dire: bye... Bon, j'appelle maintenant May.

-Salut May, ca te dit magasinage avec le mec le plus inaccessible?

-Toujours partante.

-À 13:00 alors, dis-je complice.

* * *

On cogna à la porte. C'était May.

-Salut.

-Salut, alors, il n'est pas encore arrivé, dit-elle en regardant dans le salon.

-Non, il ne devrait pas tarder...

Nous partîmes nous asseoir sur le canapé.

-Sois gentille... Et tien toi bien.

-Depuis quand je ne le fais pas?

-C'est vrai, désolé, disons que je suis stressé pour demain... J'ai peur de ne pas me faire accepter par sa famille. Il va y avoir beaucoup de gens là bas... Et si je me plante?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi sur ce sujet. Tu ne te plante jamais Tristan...

On cogna à la porte.

-Viens, on ne le fera pas entrer...

-D'accord.

Nous sortîmes dehors. Scott attendait sous le porche. Il s'approcha de moi et me donna un baisé sur la joue.

-Bonjour Tristan.

-Bonjour, tien, je te présente May, ma meilleure amie.

Il lui serra la main. Ce fut étrange...

Une fois arrivé à son magasin de vêtements (chic), une jeune asiatique qui travaillait dans cette boutique, nous pris en charge. Elle me mis sur une sorte de podium et commença à prendre mes mesures... Me bras, jambes, taille, tout. Scott était près de moi à me regarder, May elle était un peu plus loin

-Quel couleurs?, dit-elle.

-Noir, répondit Scott.

Il semblait avoir l'habitude de venir ici... L'employée partit et revenu quelques instants plus tard avec un smoking. Je le mis et me regarda dans le miroir. J'étais... méconnaissable,

-Wow, dit Scott. Tu est époustouflant.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant. T'en pense quoi May?

-T'es beau, faut le dire.

-Le mot beau ne conviens pas, dit-il.

-Arrête, je vais rougir, dis-je fou de joie.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit l'asiatique.

Je regarda ce qui me dérangea le poignet. C'était le prix...

-Mais... Mais Scott, j'adore ce vêtement, mais c'est totalement au dessus de mes moyens...

-Il n'a jamais été question que tu paye pour ça.

-Mais pourquoi?, dis-je.

-C'est moi qui t'a invité à cette soirée, je doit bien payer pour ça. Je refuse de te faire payer pour se costume.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne peu pas accepter...

-Ta accepter mon invitation alors, tu accepte que je te paie ses trucs. Tiens, me les chaussure aussi.

Il me tendit une paire de chaussures. Je les mis, sans discuter. Elles étaient chic, comme le reste.

* * *

Après le magasinage, nous partîmes souper au restaurant. Scott et May fit plus connaissance... Ils semblèrent bien s'apprécier. Je sais parfaitement que May est plus du genre à être ami avec des mecs comme Marc. Scott est du genre vraiment trop inaccessible... (Je sais que je me répète mais c'est pour vous dire à quel point il est – je ne vais pas dire le mot encore, j'aime pas les répétitions...) Une fois de plus Scott paya le repas... (J'aime les mecs qui paie pour moi)

* * *

Une fois May reconduite chez elle, Scott me raccompagna chez moi.

-Tu veux entrer?, dis-je.

-Je n'osais pas le demander, dit-il avec son irrésistible sourire.

Je souris également. Je tenta d'ouvrir ma portière, elle était bloqué.

-Pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas?

-C'est pour pas que tu te sauve, dit-il en riant.

Il sortit de la voiture, contourna le véhicule et m'ouvris la portière.

-Non sérieusement, c'est parce que j'aime tellement t'ouvrir la porte... A tout les fois que je l'ouvre, je découvre derrière ses fenêtre teinté l'homme que j'aime.

Il était trop mignon! J'en souris bêtement.

* * *

Il avait finalement décidé de resté dormir chez moi. Dans la maison, il n'y avait que ma sœur, je lui avait présenté plus tôt. C'était supposément mon ami... Scott n'en dit rien.

Nous étions collé l'un a l'autre, une fois de plus...

* * *

À plus!


End file.
